


Hermione's Plan

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-30
Updated: 2006-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: In Harry’s opinion, Hermione always has the best plans





	Hermione's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://florahart.livejournal.com/profile)[**florahart**](http://florahart.livejournal.com/) who wanted Bill/Harry: Medicine Cabinet. I hope you enjoy it, Flora!   


* * *

“Bloody fucking hell,” Bill cursed loudly as his head slammed against the cabinet behind him that held his medicine and bandages. His arse was perched on the edge of the counter, the tap cold metal against his lower back, his legs hanging over the shoulders of the slim man kneeling on the floor before him. A wet tongue slid along the length of his cock, fingers wrapped around the flesh stroking him, and lusty green eyes staring at his face.  
  
  
“Tsk, tsk. Such language. I’ll have to tell your mum.”  
  
  
“Mentioning my mum is not very arousing.” He mumbled as his erection softened at bit. His mum would probably have a coronary if she saw them like this. Oh, she wouldn’t care that they were apparently going to shag, right open-minded his mum, but he had no desire for her to pop in and find him naked with Harry Potter sucking him off. Of course, if Harry kept licking and sucking him like this, Bill wasn’t entirely sure he’d noticed if the entire World Cup Quidditch team was watching them while eating chocolate frogs and discussing their technique just so long as Harry didn’t stop sucking.  
  
  
Harry grinned at the petulant tone in the older wizard’s voice before running his tongue along the length his hand was currently stroking. Giving Bill his best innocent look, which was rather ruined by the wicked smile on his lips and the mischievous gleam in his eyes, he said, “I guess I’ll have to try harder to be arousing then.”  
  
  
“Oh yes. Please do,” Bill urged as Harry licked his cock. Long fingers gripped messy black hair, breathing becoming more difficult when Harry quit the teasing he had been doing for the past half-hour and began to suck in earnest, and Bill’s head again hit the cabinet behind him. He’d have a bruise when they were done but the only thing that really mattered at the moment was coming.  
  
  
“Like that, do you?” Harry teased as he pushed his spectacles back up his nose, green eyes watching the handsome face of his best friend’s brother. He’d fancied Bill for years, since he realized that he preferred wizards to witches, though he enjoyed shagging them both. When he’d taken a holiday from work and been invited to stay with the older man for the week, he’d created a plan of seduction. Well, actually, Hermione had created the plan because she was much better at these sort of things and seemed to believe that Bill had returned his flirting and blatant stares enough for her to ‘help them along’.  
  
  
Considering that her plan consisted of him making a few subtle comments to confirm that Bill wouldn’t hex him silly if he tried something and then to simply attack in the most delicious way, Harry had determined that Charlie was, indeed, an excellent influence on his old friend. The old Hermione would have been far more detailed and specific but the ‘I’m shagging my best friend’s older brother and loving it’ Hermione was far more carefree and adventurous. She’d even given him some naughty Muggle items to bring on his holiday that she had admitted, while blushing profusely, were highly enjoyable.  
  
  
“What’s so funny?” Bill asked as he looked down and saw Harry grinning, looking several years younger than twenty-one.  
  
  
“Just realized that Hermione and I are both shagging Ron’s older brothers. Struck me as amusing,” Harry admitted with a sheepish smile.  
  
  
“You’ve got my cock in your hand and you’re thinking about Hermione?” Bill rolled his eyes, “You do realize this isn’t the most comfortable position in the world, don’t you? Besides, I’m the one that’s gonna be shagging you.”  
  
  
“Maybe I was thinking about Charlie. He is right attractive with all those muscles and Hermione mentioned a tattoo.” Harry winked before closing his lips around the head of Bill’s cock and sucking hard, his hand moving up and down the firm flesh, his tongue lapping at the pre-release.  
  
  
“You’re not very good at this seduction thing,” Bill managed to say between gasps and moans. “Talking about my baby brother while you’re sucking my cock isn’t likely to excite me. Besides, my soon to be sister-in-law would hex you silly for even _thinking_ about her man. Right possessive and bossy woman, that Hermione. She’ll make one hell of an addition to the family.”  
  
  
Harry didn’t reply, having no more interest in talking when there were far more pleasurable ways to spend their time. He trailed his tongue down Bill’s cock, sucking his balls into his mouth, lightly nipping at the flesh and causing Bill to slide further down the counter. Continuing his travels, his tongue licked Bill’s arse, moving along the ring of muscles before carefully sliding it inside. His hands pulled the cheeks apart so he could get better access, the position not the best for what he was doing but he didn’t care. There might be a chance that Bill only let this happen once and he was going to enjoy every moment of it.  
  
  
He fucked Bill with his tongue, releasing one of his arse cheeks to again wrap around his cock, steadily wanking him as his tongue lapped at his arse. Reluctantly, he removed his tongue, sucking it into his mouth as he tasted Bill before straightening and looking at the man he’d only ever had in his dreams. Smiling, Harry moved his head forward, engulfing Bill’s erection, his wet lips sliding down the hard cock in his mouth. He licked as he sucked, his hand continuing to stroke the base until his lips reached his fingers. Releasing his grip, he began to move his head up and down, his nose brushing against coarse red curls on each downward action. He was rewarded with a low moan when his finger slid into Bill’s tight arse, his palm squeezing the sensitive flesh of the redhead’s balls as he fucked him with his finger.  
  
  
Bill was thrusting into Harry’s mouth, his arse squeezing around the two fingers that were now moving inside him. His eyes rolled back as he felt his release approaching, fingers tightening their hold on Harry’s hair. Harry knew what he was doing, touching all the right places, sending tremors of pleasure throughout him as he crooked his fingers and stroked his arse, his mouth wet, his tongue active. A low groan escaped his lips as he came hard, nearly falling off the counter. Harry kept moving his head, green eyes watching him through the spectacles that were barely staying on Harry’s nose.  
  
  
Harry pulled his head back as Bill came, swallowing as much as he could, his fingers pulling out of the redhead’s arse to stroke his cock until he was completely spent. Licking his lips, he smiled when Bill looked at him. His long hair was hanging loose around his face from where it had had fallen over his shoulders during his thrashing, eyes practically gleaming with lust, his body covered in a sheen of sweat and water from his recent shower, and a slight smile on his lips that had Harry’s cock twitching eagerly.  
  
  
Before he had a chance to finishing licking away the seed that had spilled when Bill had come, Harry found himself flat against the cool tile floor, a redhead between his legs and a warm, wet mouth enveloping his cock. “Bloody hell,” he hoarsely echoed Bill’s earlier words as a long finger pushed inside him. Biting his lip as Bill began to suck his cock, Harry realized one more reason why he loved Hermione. She always had the best plans.  



End file.
